


Open Up (And Swallow On Your Knees)

by Selenai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Admissions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Apologies, Carriage Rides, Christmas setting, Comfort, Exhibitionism, First Times, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Thorki - Freeform, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of ironfrost, mysterious Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Thor was so excited to be in a new city for his first Christmas away from home. It was… somewhat exotic. Well, not really exotic, but new. And exciting. Yeah, that made sense to him on a primal level. He wanted to meet new people, do new things (and maybe do new people?) he’d been with his old girlfriend for over five years. They’d been high school sweethearts, but he was ready for something… different.At first, he’d thought he’d miss his mother and father terribly when the holiday season hit, but… actually… maybe not. It was too thrilling to be walking through snow that crunched under his feet, the cool breeze that always made his cheeks and nose turn bright red. It wasn’t as cold as it had been back home, but the snow and the cool air reminded him of what he’d had before.What he really missed. What he’d been trying to avoid.Loki…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Open Up (And Swallow On Your Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I wrote anything, haha. And now I come barreling out of the gates withhhh SMUT! 
> 
> I wanted to write something vaguely holiday themed, and this was prompted to me by the person I'm gifting it to, so... here it is!! <3 I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> this is for you, Jen! Thanks for always coming up with prompts for me ;)

Thor was so excited to be in a new city for his first Christmas away from home. It was… somewhat exotic. Well, not really exotic, but new. And exciting. Yeah, that made sense to him on a primal level. He wanted to meet new people, do new things (and maybe do new people?) he’d been with his old girlfriend for over five years. They’d been high school sweethearts, but he was ready for something… different.

At first, he’d thought he’d miss his mother and father terribly when the holiday season hit, but… actually… maybe not. It was too thrilling to be walking through snow that crunched under his feet, the cool breeze that always made his cheeks and nose turn bright red. It wasn’t as cold as it had been back home, but the snow and the cool air reminded him of what he’d had before.

What he really missed. What he’d been trying to avoid.

_Loki…_

His little brother. They’d had a terrible fight the week before he’d left home three months ago. See, they’d had a relationship of sorts. According to Loki. In Thor’s opinion, it had been less of a relationship and more of a thing where two guys helped each other out. A handjob here and there. Sometimes, if he was lucky, a blowjob? But how did that make a relationship? Loki had known about Jane, had heard about the rumours of how they’d been thinking about settling down, having kids, getting married, that kind of thing. But he’d never said anything.

Not until the month before Thor had been about to go away for school. And the day after he and Jane had (amicably) split. He’d thought… it was a little painful to think about now, but Loki had initially thought that the split was for him, so that he and Thor could be together in a more… normal way.  
‘  
At first, Thor had laughed. Which had incited a rage in his brother. But Thor had honestly thought that he’d been joking. Thor had never really thought about Loki as more than a brother. A brother who was really good at helping him out. A brother who, curiously, never seemed to have a girlfriend. But a brother, nonetheless. He hadn’t realized that (as Loki had accused him) that he’d made his brother so confused that he stated that he didn’t even know what a real relationship was supposed to be. That he’d never been with anyone other than Thor that way.

That he’d just been waiting for Thor to get his act together and break up with his girlfriend for him.

Honestly, it had scared the shit out of Thor. What had he done to lead his brother on? How had he-- had he really been so cruel? His brother had looked at him like he was a monster, had stared furiously up at Thor with bright green eyes, tears swirling there, cheeks flushed, and hands balled into fists at his sides. He’d been so angry, and Thor had just wanted to make it right, but didn’t know how.

Like seriously, they were brothers, so why would Loki think--?

Thor thought back to the first time they’d fooled around. It had been Loki’s idea, and Thor had been very, very drunk. Jane and he had had a fight, and she’d sent him home from the party early. Thor had stumbled into a room at the party they’d been at, and it had been a closet more than a room, but Loki, sweet Loki, had been there to see him in the messed up state he’d been in. Hard in his jeans, since he and Jane had been just about to-- for the first time-- but that didn’t matter. Loki had taken him by the hand and lead him up the stairs to the master bedroom in the house the party was being held at, and he’d-- he’d… Thor didn’t exactly remember the things that happened in the order they’d happened, but he’d been ranting, raving, so frustrated with his girlfriend. And then he’d been rubbing himself through his jeans, and Loki had stepped closer, batted his hand away, and had offered to take care of it for him.

Well… weird as it seemed now, they’d only been sixteen and eighteen at that point, and it had seemed just fine. Nothing weird. Just two guys helping each other out.

But now that Thor thought about it… it _had_ been weird. Now that he had the clarity of mind of being away from everyone back home… well. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was when Loki had become somewhat obsessed with the idea of a relationship between the two of them.

Truth be told-- well. Thor missed Loki more than anything else back home. He missed his bright, sunny smile. The one he saved just for Thor. He missed staying up way past bedtime to talk for hours about absolutely nothing. He definitely, definitely missed that warm hand working over the length of his cock, and that voice whispering in his ear, with breath that was panting, about how hot he was, how big, how perfect--

Fuck.

How was it okay for him to be thinking about his brother like this? Loki had probably finally moved on (judging by his mother’s letters that Loki had shacked up with Tony, one of _Thor’s_ friends from the college he’d gone to back home) and it made him frustrated. It wasn’t like he wanted to be with Loki. But did Loki have to make a show of shacking up with someone as soon as Thor moved away? It was like… the distance had given Loki a gift of perspective that Thor, unfortunately, had not also been gifted.

Because now more than ever. He wanted to be with Loki.

He stepped into the park and saw, to his surprise, a large horse pulling a big carriage behind it, the curtains and top pulled back to preserve privacy (probably from Thor’s stares) and he wondered if that was something that Loki would’ve enjoyed. 

Loki had never gone into the sorts of things he might’ve liked to do on dates or whatever, but Thor imagined… well. That he would’ve been into all the romantic junk like that. Who knew?  
Thor knew Loki fairly well. Better than most. But even he… well. He didn’t know him well enough to know what he liked to do when he was alone with someone.

He knew that he enjoyed the size of his cock. Sometimes in his hands and sometimes, not as often, in his mouth. But that hadn’t been a date. That had been-- gods. Had he really been so stupid? His brother’s dark green eyes staring up at him from where he’d been on his knees, thin lips curled up into a devilish grin that let Thor know that he was really in for it that night. Thick lashes curved against pale cheeks as he worshipped Thor’s body.

And, more embarrassingly, the one time Loki had ‘accidentally’ tried to kiss him. Thor’s heart had started racing, and he’d rebuffed his brother with an awkward chuckle, and a comment about how neither of them were girls.

That had been the last time they’d been together, and it echoed in Thor’s memory.

Last month, he’d written a letter to his brother, asking him to visit so they could work through their circumstances. No answer. He must’ve been more of a monster than even he’d realized. Or else… something he didn’t want to think about, Loki might’ve been thinking that he didn’t need to speak to Thor anymore, now that he’d moved on.

The carriage that Thor had been watching stopped directly in front of him, causing Thor to stumble backwards a little, falling ass first into the snow with a bit of a sigh and scowl.

The driver (were they called drivers?? He wondered) looked down at him in mild amusement. “Mr. Odinson?” He asked.

Thor blinked in surprise and hoisted himself onto his feet, brushing the quickly melting snow off of himself. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “How do you know my name?”

The driver (??) smiled secretively and gestured towards the carriage. “My rider would enjoy it if you graced them with your presence,” he said and it was in such a mysterious way that Thor wondered if he had practiced it in front of the mirror.

“My family knows where I am,” Thor replied carefully. “I’m texting them right now to tell them I’m getting into your carriage.”

Now the driver looked amused. “Fair enough,” he said simply.

Thor opened the door to the carriage and slid in. Thankfully he was tall enough that he could do it somewhat gracefully. “Weirdos,” he muttered under his breath, sliding further into the plush seat as he closed the door.

It was dim inside with the curtains drawn and the top closed, but he just had to blink a couple of times to clear his vision from the startling brightness outside.

“Brother,” he breathed as the image of the person he was meant to meet with came into his vision.

Indeed it was Loki. Loki dressed warmly, with a green wool peacoat done up and thick leather gloves on his hands. He looked… different from the boy Thor had seen only months ago. How could he look so different?

It was… weird, but his chest tightened a little at the sight of him. 

Loki sniffed, annoyed, and looked away. But Thor could see the slight curve of his lips turning upwards. “You shouldn’t look so surprised. You’re the one that invited me.”

Thor breathed out hard and he reached for Loki’s hand. “I didn’t think you’d-- you haven’t even spoken to me since-- I’ve texted you so many times.”

Loki allowed Thor to take his hand, which was cold even through the gloves, and he sniffed again. Still in annoyance. “I was busy.”

Thor slumped slightly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched his brother carefully. “With Stark.” He said simply. It was not a question.

“Oh, so now you’re going to give me shit for doing gay things? Or… are you jealous that they weren’t with you?” Loki snapped, keeping his voice low enough so that their driver wouldn’t hear.

Thor jerked his hand back a little in surprise at the venom in Loki’s words. “No! I mean… it’s more like…” He swallowed hard. This was surprisingly difficult. And mildly humiliating. Was this how Loki had felt before? “The second one.” It was barely more than a whisper.

It was enough, though. Loki’s head whipped around, and he stared, wide eyed at Thor. “I knew it,” he said a little louder, like he couldn’t help it. “I fucking knew it. You hypocrite!”

Thor felt a deep, dark flush warm his face, and he tugged on Loki’s hand a little. “I don’t mean-- it’s not like that.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Oh? What’s it like, then?”

Thor sighed and closed his eyes for a second. His brother always used up all of his patience. He never knew how to properly deal with him. He was so… fucking hard to understand. And when Loki made his mind up about something… that was usually _it_. No telling him otherwise.

“I mean… I never realized how much I would miss you, when I left.”

Loki didn’t look impressed. “Me? Or what I do for you with no strings attached?”

Thor’s flush deepened and he looked away. “Can’t it be all of those things?”

“See. This is your problem. You hate when you’re not the center of the universe.” Loki spat.

Thor flinched a little and shook his head, shimmying closer to Loki. “No!” He argued. “I just-- have done a lot of thinking about what you said that night. And I thought-- you were right.”

Even though there was very little change to the outward appearance of Loki’s scowl, Thor saw a twitch of surprise in the corner of his eye. “Right about what, exactly?” He asked slowly, carefully, trepidatiously.

“That we were in a relationship of sorts. Other than brothers.” He replied after swallowing hard.

Loki’s expression went blank. “And you finally realized that the emotion you were feeling was repulsion?” He asked softly.

Thor sighed and mentally counted to ten. He didn’t want to make things worse. He just… wanted Loki to understand. “It was never that. I just… didn’t understand back then.”

Loki licked his lips. Something that Thor knew meant he was feeling nervous. Good. Finally on the same level. “What didn’t you understand?” He asked slowly.

Thor drew in a deep breath. “That I wanted you. More than just the simple… stuff, we were doing. I wanted you the way I had Jane. I just… didn’t realize it, because you’re a guy. You’re a guy and you’re my brother. And… and… I wasn’t ready. I didn’t know what I felt back then.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and he began tapping the fingers of his free hand against his knee. Another sign that he’d been caught off guard. “And now?” He said carefully.

“Now I know that I’m desperate to have you. Anything you’ll give me. If it’s not too late.” Thor choked out. It felt wrong to say and yet so, so right. Because that was where he was at in that moment. In a place where all he wanted was Loki.

Loki made a soft sound in the back of his throat and lurched forward to grab Thor by his jacket, yanking him closer. “This had better not be some kind of practical joke,” he said slowly, dangerously. And Thor knew that if this didn’t work out the way Loki wanted… something bad would happen to him. Without a doubt. 

“It’s not,” Thor promised just as quietly, as they sat there, their noses touching lightly.

“If it’s real, then kiss me,” Loki whispered a little shakily.

Thor had thought about this moment a little bit over the last few months. What he would do, given a second chance to have this moment with Loki. Did it scare him? A little. Did it repulse him? He wasn’t a hundred percent sure. This would be his moment to figure it out. All in or not in at all, he figured.

Loki’s green eyes were so dark as they stared at one another, just breathing the same couple of puffs of air. “Close your eyes,” Thor murmured.

Loki’s delicate brows drew together a little, but he did as he was told and closed them. Thor felt a little of the pressure in his chest alleviate a little, like since Loki wasn’t looking at him it was okay. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together lightly.

Moment of truth.

Lips parted lightly under his own with a soft sigh, and Thor repeated the motion, a rush of warmth flooding him. It was-- it was _good_. It felt right. Totally opposite from what he’d imagined it might be like, but he was so relieved that he hadn’t lost his mind. He’d been worried that just because he wanted Loki back, wanted to be with him again, it didn’t mean that he’d be so completely attracted to him. And yet… there it was. His every nerve was on fire as he sat there and kissed his brother lightly.

He was… so happy.

When he eventually pulled back from a couple of soft kisses to look at Loki, Loki finally opened his eyes and his tongue darted out to chase the taste of Thor’s lips. “That was…”

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek lightly, thumb brushing over his prominent cheekbone. “Better than Stark?” he asked.

Loki’s brows drew together again and he shook his head out of Thor’s grasp. “Is that the only reason you kissed me? Because you’re still trying to prove you’re better than Tony?”

It was Thor’s turn to frown a little. “What? No! I just… It was really good for me. Better than Jane. I’m already a little…” his voice fell off a little and he cleared his throat.

Loki raised his brow at that, frown softening a bit. “Better than Jane?” He aked slowly.

Thor looked away and glanced down at his lap where, thankfully, his jacket was covering most of the beginnings of his erection. “Yeah. Everything always was. I should’ve known.”

Loki seemed to take that as all he needed to know, because as fast as Thor could look up at the rustling of zippers and buttons and cloth, Loki had stripped off his jacket and was swinging his leg over Thor’s lap in the luxurious carriage. 

“W-what…?” Thor began as he reached up to grab Loki by the waist.

“You want me, right?” Loki breathed hotly into Thor’s ear. “You just so much as told me so. I want you too. No one has to know.”

Thor cleared his throat a little, even as blue eyes slid shut. “I do want you, but I don’t want you to think that this is all I want from you. Wasn’t that what made you upset before?”

Loki shook his head, dragging thin, pale lips along Thor’s jaw, making him shiver and his cock harden further in his jeans. Fuck. Loki really knew what he was doing, and Thor very much did _not_.

But he knew he really fucking wanted Loki. However he could get him. Even if it meant that no one would ever know.

“No. What upset me before was that you never touched me. Never kissed me. Never told me you wanted me, even though it was so obvious.” Loki pointed out.

Thor peeked open one eye. “I touched you that one time!” He insisted, embarrassed with himself. Man, he’d been an asshole.

“You mean the time you accidentally brushed your hand against my dick, _through my pants_ , and freaked out so much that I didn’t even see you for three days?”

Thor flushed a little at that and looked away. “I’m an asshole.” He said with a sigh.

Loki nodded, but pushed his hips down so that Thor could feel that he was also a little hard. It scared Thor just a little, but he was going to push through. It wasn’t like he’d never touched a dick before. He had one, after all. Though he did kind of have the feeling that touching his own wasn’t on the same level. Was he really going to touch Loki’s dick?

“You’re a hot asshole, though,” Loki said a little begrudgingly. Thor felt his flush warm further and he rocked his hips up a little, grinding against his brother. For someone who had never done anything like this before, he was realizing just how good it was. But he didn’t want to delve too far into the idea of being… not so straight.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He knew it was true. Thor had never had any body issues yet. Well, okay, so maybe in the three months he’d been away from his family his BMI had gone a bit whacky, but he’d gotten back to the gym and was still, in his own humble opinion, a chiseled god worthy of worship.

“Oh, please,” Loki whispered as he reached between them to unbutton Thor’s jacket. “The false modesty. You used to walk into my room naked, and expect me to drop everything to jerk you off.”

Thor sniffed the air, mildly irritably, and shook his head. “I don’t remember doing that.”

Loki snorted and shoved Thor’s jacket down his shoulders before pulling it up and off of him. “That’s because you were always blazing drunk.”

Thor sighed and assisted Loki in getting his jacket off. “Sorry about that.”

Loki shook his head again and used his teeth to pull off his gloves, like he didn’t want to stop touching Thor, before sliding both cool hands under the hem of Thor’s shirt, caressing and tracing the lines of muscle there. “Whatever, I’m over it.”

Thor shivered slightly and reached, a little anxiously, down to slip the tips of his own fingers beneath Loki’s shirt, lightly teasing the cool, pale, taut skin of his abdomen. He wasn’t soft like Jane had been, but that was… weirdly okay. “You’re so… tight.” 

Loki snorted loudly and pulled just one hand out of Thor’s shirt to work the fastening of Thor’s jeans. “You can say that again. I don’t let just anyone fuck me.”

Thor tensed a little and stared, wide eyed, at his brother. “F-fuck you?” He repeated.

Loki froze, index finger halfway through getting Thor’s zipper down. “Yeah. Don’t you want to?”

Thor felt his body heat beyond measure as his cock hardened beneath Loki’s hands. “Yeah,” he said suddenly, not sure what he was even agreeing to. He’d only had sex a handful of times (Jane was never a big fan of his cock) and never with a guy, but Loki was-- if he was going to do it, then Loki was the perfect choice of partner.

Loki relaxed and slipped his fingers into Thor’s pants, pulling his cock out and stroking him slowly. “Good. Because I came here to feel this inside of me, and I’m not leaving until I get it.”

Thor groaned loudly, and Loki leaned closer, still stroking him, to speak quietly. “Do you want the driver to know?” He asked. “Because you’re already pretty loud, and I’ve barely begun.”

Thor made a face, but bit down on his bottom lip. “Fine,” he agreed as he reached down with both hands to boldly grab Loki by the (quite enticing) ass, pulling him closer. “How do we do this?”

Loki raised a brow. “Have you never watched gay porn?” he asked, honestly curious. Thor shook his head. “Of course not.”

Loki sighed. “All right, I see that as usual, I’ll have to lead you along.”

Thor made another face, but released his grip on Loki’s ass as his brother pulled away a little. “I’m just going to… prep myself.”

It was Thor’s turn to raise a brow. “What do you mean? Like… fingering? Because I can do that.”

Loki snorted softly. “I doubt you’d be ready to finger my ass. Besidesit ’s faster, and safer, for me to do it for myself. I’m glad I was thinking… optimistically for this, otherwise we may not have a condom and lube.”

Thor flushed at the thought. “You… came prepared?”

Loki shrugged a little, not meeting Thor’s gaze. “Your texts were convincing.”

Thor leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to Loki’s mouth. “I’m glad.”

Loki flushed softly at the kiss but pulled his own jeans down to his knees, spread his legs as best as he could, and fished around in his pocket for the lube.

Thor was watching, entranced, as his brother reached behind him with newly slick fingers and his face contorted into an expression of mild discomfort before relaxing a little. “Does it hurt?” he asked slowly, curiously.

Loki shook his head, his breath coming in soft little pants. “It feels good, actually,” he panted. “It used to hurt a little at first, and I’m sure it will sting to be stretched out by that mammoth of a cock, but I’m looking forward to feeling you all the way home.”

Thor licked his lips anxiously as he watched his brother’s hand move a little, and Loki’s lips and eyes twitch and pull slight faces, until he gasped out and arched forward. Thor wished he could’ve seen where Loki’s fingers were disappearing into his body, but… beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

“I think…” Loki panted. “That if I do this with you watching me,” he licked his lips and glanced down to where Thor’s fingers had wrapped loosely around his own cock. “And doing _that_. I could come like this.”

Thor shook his head and reached to wrap his fingers around Loki’s wrist instead of where it had been idly stroking himself. “I need you now,” he breathed hotly.

Loki groaned softly, and closed his eyes for a brief portion of a moment before he pulled his fingers out with a slight squelching sound. It was lewd, it was intimate, and it made Thor moan.

“Okay, I’m just…” Loki began as he rifled through his pocket again to pull out a small, square, package. “I’m gonna put this on you, okay?”

Thor nodded and tried to remain perfectly still as Loki’s fingers rolled the condom down over his cock. “A-ah… not too much touching,” he warned his brother.

“Oh, you still haven’t managed to fix your little problem of coming too soon?” Loki teased softly. 

Thor flushed and looked down at where Loki’s cock was hard, scarlet, and curved up towards his belly. “Do you have to tease me every time?” he pleaded.

Loki shrugged, and climbed back onto Thor’s lap. Thor braced himself as Loki’s hand held his cock still from just under where the condom rested. He felt, all of a sudden, the tightest, hottest suction at the tip of his cock as Loki began to rock down onto it.

Gasping and arching up, Thor grabbed at Loki’s hips and tried to pull him down a little. Loki seemed to know exactly what Thor was getting at, and rocked down a little, taking millimeter by millimeter of Thor’s big cock into himself.

“H-holy-- Gods, Loki, how are you--?”

Loki shook his head, his breathing ragged, cheeks flushed, hand gripping thor by the button up shirt he was wearing. “You’re bigger than I imagined,” he managed to gasp as he paused in his effort to take in as much of Thor as he could.

Thor grinned lopsidedly at his brother, and pushed a little dark hair from his face. “I’m sorry.”

Loki grinned weakly back, and continued pushing down until he was fully seated, and both of their breaths were mingling unevenly. Thor couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so turned on. He was hot all over, his fingers and toes even tingling, and his cock was absolutely _throbbing_ inside of Loki.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Loki panted as he rocked lightly back and forth, grinding his hard, leaking cock against Thor’s stomach, leaving little drops of precome there.

“Me too,” Thor groaned as he tried to push up even further. “Me too. What can I do for you?”

Loki was shaking, trembling in Thor’s arms as he pulled up a little and pushed back down with a gasp that was sharply turned to a moan. “Touch me. Please, Thor, touch me.”

Thor flushed a little. This was it. His big moment. He was buried inside of his brother, and it didn’t feel wrong at all. It felt absolutely, one hundred percent, totally and wholly _right_. “Okay. Let me know if I do it wrong.”

Loki peeked open one eye as one of Thor’s big, sun kissed hands came down to wrap long fingers around his cock, jerking up a little. They made a sound at the same time. “Fuck, that’s not gross at all,” Thor breathed.

Shaking his head, Loki rolled his eyes a little weakly. “Thanks. Now… just touch me like you like to be touched. We’re the same.”

The times that Thor had been inside of Jane had always been rushed, because she said his cock was too big and thick for her and made her ache after. Loki, as he bounced carefully (and very sexily) on Thor’s lap didn’t seem to mind.

Thor began to stroke Loki in earnest. Sure, it was a little odd at first, hardness where there had been softness, but it was not quite as wet and sloppy as he twisted his wrist and slid his slickened hand up to the tip where he used his thumb to circle precome around the slit.

“Like this?” he asked breathlessly as his hand moved a little faster as Loki began to move more urgently over top of him, his body dragged pleasure from Thor’s body in what seemed like an effortless motion.

“Y-yes!” Loki moaned as he pushed down hard enough that his ass slapped against Thor’s thighs, the sound echoing in the carriage. The drive probably knew exactly what was going on, but the swaying of the horse drawn vehicle never paused.

Until it did, jerking them both against the back of the seat, Thor reaching around with his free hand to hold Loki tight to him so as not to dislodge his brother.

“I’m close,” Loki whispered. “Just-- just a little more…!”

Thor nodded and began pushing up into the hard downward thrusts of Loki’s body, stroking him eagerly. His vision was swirling with colour and light as he, himself, drew closer to the edge and he was left gasping and arching as Loki cried out, went still, over him, and spilled hot, in thick stripes of sticky, wet come over his hand.

“T-Thor…!” he gasped.

Thor felt Loki’s muscles go tight and pull him deeper (even though there was nowhere else to go) as he convulsed and twitched around him. The sight of his brother lost in pleasure pushed him over the edge, and he gripped Loki’s hips tight with one clean hand, and one sticky hand, as he came apart himself, shoving up and spilling desperately, harder than he could ever remember, into the condom.

Loki went limp against him, and two long, pale arms came around his shoulders, holding him tightly. “Don’t pull out yet,” Loki whispered.

Thor nodded, not totally with it yet. “Okay.”

They remained joined like that for a couple of moments as the carriage began moving again, and Thor could hear the clickity-clack of the horses’ hooves as they went around in the same circle again.

“Okay, now it’s starting to hurt,” Loki said as he pulled back a little, and propped himself up on his knees until; Thor’s now-soft cock slid out of him.

Thor flinched a little at the same time as Loki did, and reached down to pull off and tie up the condom, shoving it into his pocket. It was kind of gross, but their driver had been so nice that he didn’t want to just… leave it. That would’ve been grosser.

“Better?” Thor asked as Loki pulled up his pants and carefully, gently, sat on the seat next to Thor again. Thor himself tucked his cock back into his jeans and zipped them back up. He wiped his hand on Loki’s jacket with a bit of a smirk and shrug as Loki glared at him.

“You’re still an asshole,” Loki said, but without heat.

Thor shrugged with a wider grin. “A hot one.”

“Gods, I wish I hadn’t said that.”

Thor chuckled softly. “Too bad!”

Loki sighed and rested his head back against the cushion. “So, what now? You got what you wanted.”

Thor frowned slightly. “I got a _part_ of what I wanted. I just want… you,” he said slowly. “Y’know. Like… again and again. And now I’m not afraid to touch your dick.”

Loki snorted loudly and shook his head. “You know, brother, I don’t think you know what you want.”

“Don’t leave,” Thor interrupted suddenly. “I don’t want you to leave. Even if we don’t do it again, I don’t want you to leave.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed a little and he stared at Thor with an unreadable look for a moment. “Mother and Father want me to stay here and go to school with you. They think it’ll be better for you. Mother thinks you’re lonely.”

Thor’s eyes widened a little. “You’re coming to live?”

Loki shrugged one pale shoulder, but nodded. “Don’t get too excited. Tony got accepted here, as well. So you’ll have some competition.”

Thor frowned. “I thought--”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You thought, one fuck, and I’d leave my partner for you? If you can show me you’re serious, maybe. Tony and I have an… open relationship, but I still don’t think you’re ready even for something like that.”

Thor frowned lightly. “Open-- Loki!”

Loki shrugged. “Not all of us are lucky enough to be in committed relationships with our high school sweethearts.”

Tilting his head, Thor looked confused. “You didn’t have one.”

Loki rolled his eyes again, so hard this time they looked like they might fall off of his face. “Didn’t I?”

Thor couldn’t think about that too hard. “Well, I’m not with her anymore, and I’ll prove to you that I can be good boyfriend material!”

Loki sighed and pulled his coat back on. “Whatever you say, brother. Now, will this thing bring us back to your place? I forgot to book a hotel, and I’m tired.”

Thor grinned. He’d show Loki. He would do better. He wouldn’t let him get stolen away by some genius kid. “Yeah. I’ll ask him. Thanks Lo’.”

Loki tilted his head. “For what?”

“For the best Christmas gift you could’ve given me. A reason to be better.”

Loki looked away as Thor knocked on the window to the carriage. He’d take Loki back to his place and show him. He’d earn his love.Yeah.

No doubts!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me want to do sequels and write more, but honestly... I love seeing people reading my work! <3 thanks guys!!


End file.
